Friendship Never Dies
by regularshow565
Summary: Mordecai and Rigby get into an argument and both say things they didn't mean. As Rigby is walking across the street, he doesn't see a car coming. Mordecai pushes him out of the way and gets hit instead. Requested by Park Ryder.


**This was requested by Park Ryder. I loved writing this and hope you enjoy it. **

Mordecai was following Rigby as the raccoon stomped away in anger.

"Dude, wait!" he shouted as he got closer to Rigby. Rigby whirled around, anger sketched on his face.

"Look, I'm sorry that I almost got us fired!" he yelled.

"No, dude, I'm sick of you saying that! You almost got us fired _again_ today all because you just had to argue with Benson!" Mordecai said, disbelief and frustration on his face.

Rigby closed his eyes and clenched his fists as he tried to ignore Mordecai.

"When are you going to get it through your head? You need to grow up sometimes, Rigby!" Mordecai yelled.

Rigby clenched his fists tighter as he kept his eyes shut, trying to hold back his tears.

Rigby bit his tongue to keep his words from being spoken.

"You need to learn that what you say affects other people and has consequences!"

Rigby was sick and fed up with Mordecai yelling at him. _That's it!_

"Are you even listening-"

"Shut up! Just shut up! I get it! I get that you're tired of me screwing up! You don't have to tell me constantly!" Rigby retorted.

A tear fell from Rigby's eye. Mordecai's expression changed to guilt.

"Dude, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry," he said panicked.

Rigby wiped his eyes roughly. "You're not sorry! You were never sorry!"

Mordecai reached out to put his hand on Rigby's shoulder only for it to be shoved away.

"Rigby, please-"

"No, I'm sick of you always being angry at me! I wish you were dead! You hear me? I wish you were dead!"

It was Mordecai's turn for a tear to fall.

Rigby stomped off toward the park gate leaving a teary-eyed Mordecai.

* * *

Rigby huffed as he walked out of the park. _Stupid Mordecai! I hate him!_

He looked down thinking about what he said. He couldn't help but feel rage toward the blue jay but also guilt.

Rigby shook his head and continued walking down the road nearing a crosswalk.

* * *

Mordecai stared at where Rigby had been moments ago, tears running down his beak.

Someone would have thought he was crying because of someone else, but he was crying because of himself.

He was crying from guilt about what he had said to Rigby.

_I shouldn't have yelled at him, I'm such an idiot!_

Mordecai didn't think twice before running in the direction Rigby went.

_I have to fix this._

* * *

Rigby stopped at the crosswalk, barely lifting his head to look at the sign.

He started walking across the street when it turned to 'walk.'

He didn't hear the speeding car coming down the road or his name being called.

* * *

Mordecai ran faster than he'd ever run in his life.

"Rigby!" he called.

Mordecai stopped at the crosswalk. "Rigby!"

Rigby stopped in the street and turned to look at Mordecai. Mordecai's eyes widened as he saw the car coming.

"Rigby, look out!" Rigby's eyes widened as Mordecai pushed him out of the way and got hit.

Rigby fell to the pavement and saw Mordecai sprawled on the street.

"Mordecai!" Rigby scrambled over to Mordecai and saw he was fighting to stay conscious. The driver was out of the car in two seconds, frantically dialing 911 and yelling into the phone.

"Come on, Mordecai, stay with me." Rigby choked on tears as he heard the sirens.

He gripped Mordecai's hand in his as the paramedics lifted him into the ambulance and got in without asking.

Rigby felt Mordecai lightly squeeze his hand as he went unconscious.

* * *

Rigby sat in the waiting room, tears blurring his vision.

_Please,please,please be okay Mordecai._

He heard footsteps and looked up to see a woman with black hair and brown eyes. "Here for Mordecai?"

Rigby jumped down from his chair. "Yes! Is he alright?"

The doctor sighed before speaking. "He has a few broken bones and is in a coma. He's in stable condition."

Rigby felt his heart sink. _Mordecai's in a __coma?_

"Can I see him?" The doctor nodded and led him down the hall into a room on the right.

Rigby walked in and felt tears run down his cheek as he saw Mordecai with his left leg and left wing in casts.

Rigby walked over to the bed and pulled the chair closer and sat down.

"Mordecai, I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He put his arms on the bed.

"I'm sorry I argued with Benson and that I almost got you fired again. I'm sorry I always get you in trouble." Tears cascaded down his face.

"Please don't leave me." Rigby whispered as his voice broke. He laid his head on his arms and sobbed loudly.

He didn't notice his tears getting on Mordecai and he didn't notice Mordecai's eyelids flutter.

Mordecai opened his eyes and squinted from the bright light. His eyes snapped opened as he remembered Rigby.

_Rigby? Where is he?_

Mordecai looked to his right as he heard crying and saw Rigby with his head on his arms. He was filled with joy as he saw Rigby was unharmed and leaned over to hug him with his good arm.

"Hey, dude." Rigby's head shot up as he felt Mordecai's wing wrap around him tightly.

"M-Mordecai!" Rigby immediately got as close as he could and hugged Mordecai tightly.

Mordecai's smile turned to a frown as he felt Rigby's tears dampen his chest and winced a little.

"Hey, it's alright, Rigby. Shh, everything's alright." He rubbed his wing up and down Rigby's back trying to calm him down.

"I'm sorry for always getting you in trouble and almost always getting you fired! I'm so sorry for what I said! I didn't mean it! I can't live without you!"

Rigby sobbed harder and Mordecai's heart broke as Rigby cried.

"Shh, it's not your fault. I said things I shouldn't have said. I'm sorry too." He brought the raccoon closer and continued rubbing his back. "Shh," he said softly.

Rigby slowly stopped crying. He sniffled and looked up at Mordecai. "I'm so glad you're alright."

Mordecai gave him a small smile and tightened his hug a little. "I'm glad you're alright too."

No matter what, this friendship would never die.


End file.
